1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrowhead cartridge for generating a sound or scent upon impact so that the scent or sound is detectable by an animal whereby to redirect the path of travel of the animal.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to provide arrowheads with all cartridges whereby to provide an arrowhead having a high impact shock so that a game animal can be killed as quickly as possible. Such an arrowhead equipped with a cartridge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,328 issued on Aug. 9, 1988.